The important things in life
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Sometimes it takes something horrific to happen, to realize just how much a person means to you. This will be a two shot fic, and it takes place during and after the episode Wisholigy.
1. Getting Turner out

A/N Thought I'd do a cute dabble since I really love Jorgan and Timmy stories, anyway hope you enjoy this cute little two shot.

Summery: Sometimes it takes something horrific to happen, to realize just how much a person means to you.

Timmy's heart pounded as the life he thought which went back to normal slowly morphed into a red hole, his frame leaned up against Jorgan's Eliminator disguise, never in his 10-year-old life had he been so terrified. Sure he had gotten himself out of jams before but thing, this darkness just kept chasing him.

Before Timmy could stop himself his frame started to tremble, he was so scared not that he would admit it. Jorgan whose gaze hadn't wavered, his metal hands clenching the fairy bike, felt his armor start to shake gazing down the anger and determination slowly faded at the fear clearly displayed on Timmy's face. It was then Jorgan realized Turner was truly afraid, despite all the situations the human young male had gotten not only him but other fairy's into he never had wished harm on the boy.

Sure they hadn't always gotten along, Timmy had even tricked him a time or two. As the events had taken place as of recent however, the fairy had soon realized just how much Turner meant to him. He wasn't just a bother anymore he had come to care for the young male just as Cosmo,Wanda and Poof had, he had made a mistake with his last godchild.. Winston seemed to come to mind, he thought that was the name of the kid.

Never had he cared about any child he just looked at the children as selfish, sure turner could be selfish some of the time, well alot of the time. But he had his moments at the same time, like now he had sacrificed his own life to save everybody he loved.

Taking one hand off the clutch the Fairy wrapped it around the trembling frame, his eye's met turners whose gaze went upward. Fear and Terror in his baby blue eye's, much like his own. Offering a comforting smile Jorgan's grip slightly tightened, smile slowly fading as Timmy buried his head into the man's arm, soft sniffles were heard, he had never seen Turner so vulnerable, it was unsealing.

"Don't worry Turner" Jorgan whispered "I won't let the darkness take you again, will get you out I promise".

Noticing the nod Jorgan watch Turner's eye's slowly slip closed, his body which was exhausted due to the stress submerge into a light sleep. Keeping his arm around the 10-year-old, Jorgans eye's held determination which neither Cosmo nore Wanda had seen before.

"Let's pick up the pace" Jorgan snapped fingers tightening around the clutch, roaring up the engines all 3 Fairy's sped up in their vehicles and disappeared in a flash.

Decided to make this a two shot, one during the episode and one after the episode.


	2. Nightmare terror

A/N So it's been awhile but i thought i'd do the second chapter of this story, then work on my other Jorgan/Timmy fic since there been a hit so far.

It had all went back to normal, his parents forgetting the adventure *if you could call it that,Crocker,all his enemies, Chester AJ, Trixie.

Trixie,

Timmy really wasn't sure what to make of her anymore, after the situation had happened and he had really gotten a look at her, i mean Really got a look at her. Her beauty only seemed skin deep, she was ugly, no hideous when it came to her personality. After all that had happened with the darkness, and the Elimnators, he began really pondering what was truly important to him.

The young man sat on his bed pondering his life, the choices he made and the fact he was just to terrified to fall asleep. Worried and scared to be pledged by the dreams of the darkness, not that he hated the darkness, no. He understood why it came to him, but the whole ordeal was truly terrifying.

His fairy family were currently at a fairy world party, a big celebration, even though they had just partied last night, the fact that a creature that had been tormenting them for years seemed alot to celebrate about. Of course Timmy had been invited, everyone still having think he was this big hero. His fairy godmother had asked him several times if he was alright, when he decided he didn't want to go to his own party.

Of course Timmy had to greatly persist his family to go on without him, having not felt right going without the chosen one.

The Chosen one, Timmy winced at those words. It was funny how three simple words could terrify and change you're whole life.

Shift so his back was up against his headboard, the ten-year old drew his knees up to his chest. His chin lightly resting onto of his arms, if the situation was over, and th darkness was good, why was he so scared still?. Not wanting his thoughts to consume his whole night Timmy laid down on his side, closing his eye's hoping to get some sleep without nightmares tonight.

There was two things that he realized as he woke up a few hours later, first he was no longer the only one in the room, as he felt someone who rather large arms holding him against a solid chest. And 2 his voice felt raw and sore from what he expected was screaming, since he had a terrible nightmare only the night before.

Blinking a few times trying to get the sleep from his eye's, Timmy felt his frame stiffen when he realized he was gazing into Jorgan's blue eye's, much like his own.

"Are you alright?" the fairy asked his voice lacking in the strength, and harshness it usually had.

Was he alright? for the first time ever Timmy wasn't sure, he didn't want to be strong. All he wanted was someone to hold him, comfort him, make these nightmares go away. Taking a deep breath of air, feeling a lump in his throat, Timmy shook his head, no, no he wasn't alright.

Making sure no one would disturb them, forcing Mr. and Mrs. Turner to forget their son for the time being, Jorgan slammed his wand onto the ground. Two things happened, the door locked and Timmy's bed grew into double the size. Careful not to jolt Timmy Jorgan sat onto the bed, allowing his back to rest against the bed frame, which had grown larger as well.

Muscles relaxing Timmy's body slumped into Jorgan's frame, despite not being able to sleep, the feel of someone holding him, relaxing him was to much for him not to take in at the moment.

Pulling the covers ontop of both of them, Jorgan allowed himself to relax, one hand behind his head, while the other lightly rested over Turner, who was curled up on his chest. When Cosmo,Wanda and Poof had appeared at the party in fairy world, without the chosen one Jorgan knew something was up. Wanda had briefly mentioned something about Timmy having nightmares before Jorgan had quickly Poofed into Timmy's room, he had figured there'd be some aftermath from being in the darkness. However he didn't think it would be this bad, he had just appeared in the room when Timmy had started screaming. The pure terror in Timmy's scream had even scared the Army fairy, and Jorgan wasn't scared of anything.

As Turner laid on his stomach eye's drooping, trying to force himself to stay up, Jorgan lightly started stroking Timmy's back. In hopes to lure him into a much-needed rest, Timmy had given up alot for the safety of his world, and fairy world. And would not allow the young man to deal with this alone, fingers lightly drifting into Timmy's brown hair Jorgan's lips quirked up slightly noticing Turner's eye's starting to droop.

"Go to sleep Turner" Jorgan's voice was deep,soothing,comforting.

Finding himself starting to drift Timmy found himself to finally submerge back into sleep, knowing full well that Jorgan would be here to protect him from his bad dreams.

A/N Well I think that's a good place to stop I hope you enjoyed this story, and make sure you check out my other Jorgan/Timmy story bending the rules reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
